Eadhild's adventure
by debra3
Summary: (A.U.(NON CANON)Eadhild's powers are growing. Gandalf, and Elrond decide to apprentice her to Saruman the white. This story starts one week before Bilbo's birthday party.
1. Default Chapter

In deference to those who reviewed, I have relabed this story (A.U) and (Non Canon).

Tolkien never said whether or not the Istari could have children. In my story, Gandalf has a child. His wife is deceased. Since the story takes place one week 'before' Bilbo's birthday party; Neither Gandalf or Elrond have any idea that Saruman the white is no longer their ally.

The computer went nuts and I lost the entire first chapter. So I have rewrite the chapter from memory as best I can.

Story:

Eadhild sat alone one a bench. It was her first trip to Imlradis. The last thing on her mind, was the scenery.

"You look lost Pentithen", a handsome dark haired elf said.

"I. I am waiting for my father. He is talking with Lord Elrond.", Eadhild said.

"My name is Elrohir. Elladan. That's him. He's over by the trellis.", Elrohir said.

Elladan gave them a guilty smile. He was listening to the conversation between Lord Elrond, and Gandalf the Grey. Elladan's eyes widened, as he realized that his adar was no longer in the officer with Gandalf the Grey. He paled visably as he saw his adar coming up behind Eadhild, and his brother.

As Eadhild turned about, Lord Elrond gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hello Adar.", Elrohir said, as Eadhild bowed towards Lord Elrond as she was taught.

"Hello Elrohir. Hello Eadhild.", Lord Elrond said gently.

"Hello Lord Elrond. Elrohir was kind enough to sit and talk with me for awhile.", she said. She prayed that he would not think that she was simply babbling.

"I hope you will forgive me ioll nin for taking your new friend from you", Lord Elrond said.

"Of course not Adar.", Elrohir answered.

"If you will follow me Eadhild.", Lord Elrond said.

As Elrond and Eadhild approached the trellis, Lord Elrond gave Elladan a dissapproving glance. He then opened the trellised doors. As he closed the doors, he gestured towards a empty chair by Gandalf. Eadhild took a breath, as she took her seat. She glanced towards her father, who returned her look with one of her own. She wandered why she was there. Somehow, she knew it would be disrespectful to ask.

"I am certain you wish to know why you are here Eadhild.", Lord Elrond said softly.

"Yes my lord.", she answered, not certain if she should say more.

"Your powers are growing quickly Eadhild. I have trained you all I can. I wanted to keep on training you my child. However, you now need more help then I can give. Lord Elrond and I have decided to apprentice you to Saruman the White. He is far more qualified then I to help you now.", Gandalf said, waiting for the reaction that he knew would come.

"Father, I have been attentive at my lessons. Have I done something wrong? Please! Tell me what I have done wrong, that you would wish to send me away.", she said, her face pale.

"You have been very attentive to my lessons child. It has been a joy for me to raise you every since the day of your mother's death. You have done nothing wrong. It is no secret though, that you have powers yet to be tapped. I have done everything I can to help you.", Gandalf said.

"You have to understand Eadhild, it is not enough to learn to control your powers. You need to learn how to use them wisely. Saruman the white is uniquely qualified to help you achieve your potential. You understand this do you not?", Lord Elrond asked. He looked at her with a gentle but firm expression. He waited for her to reply.

"Yes my lord.", she said, her eyes downcast to hide her trepidation.

"Eadhild, it won't be that bad. Isengard is a beautiful place. You might even grow to like it there. If you will give it a chance.", Gandalf said, as he watched her knuckles turn white as the hold she had on her hands tightened.

"Father.", she said, only to be interrupted by Gandalf.

"It is settled. You will set off for Isengard on the morrow.", Gandalf said, not wanting to give her a chance to ask them not to send her away. "You are excused Eadhild."

She rose up and bowed respectfully to Lord Elrond. Then she quickly walked from the office.

"Gandalf. You did the right thing. As quickly as her powers are growing, she must be properly trained by someone who can truely help her. Saruman will train her well.", Lord Elrond said, trying to reassure his friend. "Gandalf mellon min? Are you alright?"

"I know I am doing the right thing. It was the only thing that could be done for her sake. I just wish I didn't have to send her away. For I will miss her as well.", Gandalf said, looking at the door from where she had just left with unshed tears in his eyes.

Eadhild rushed to her room. Both Elladan, and Elrohir saw her weeping, as she flung herself on the bed weeping uncontrollably. Elladan went to the door. He started to go in, only to be stopped by Elrohir.

"Elladan wait. Adar, even Gandalf they might not approve. This is between her and her adar. Our Adar might wish us to keep out of this.", Elrohir stated sadly.

"They must realize how upset they've made her.",Elladan said, remembering the expression of pain and heart break on her face as she rushed from his adar's office.

"Of course they do. Elladan, I feel the same way. Yet, they are doing what they feel best for 'her' sake.", Elrohir said, regretting that there was nothing they could do to ease her pain without getting their adar angry.

"I know. I just wish.", Elladan stopped.

"So do I Elladan. So do I.", Elrohir said, as he led his brother away from the distraught witch.

In the room Eadhild continued to weep, until she drifted into a heavy, deep sleep.

_"Eadhild it won't be that bad ... You might grow to like it there.", _her father had said.

As she slept her mind wandered.

_"You will learn child.", _a strange voice said in her mind, as she saw a round court yard with beautiful trees.

As her mind wandered she saw that in the center of the courtyard was a huge, dark, yet magestic tower. She looked up trying to see the top of the tower. Then she saw him. He was tall. That she could tell even though she was staring at him from the ground. His eyes seemed to be looking directly into her frightened, young soul.

_"Yes child. You will learn.", _she heard him say as she awoke with a start.

"I will learn? Dear Illuvatar! By the valar! What is to happen?", she thought as she fearfully pulled her arms about her knees. Then she hugged herself tightly, as she trembled uncontrollably.


	2. Eadhild's adventure chapter two

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like chapter two as well.

Story:

Finally sleep over took her once again. This time she dreamt of a green forest, and of a great Lord and Elleth who ruled there. She felt herself walking along a green moss covered pathway. She could feel the moss as it moved under her bare feet. She stopped, as she saw a beautiful elleth. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. Her hair was as golden as the corn. The elleth's gracefullness made Eadhild feel a bit clumsy. As she came closer to the elleth, she saw that the elleth was pouring water from a pitcher into a mirrored pool.

_"Come closer my dear. There is no reason to fear me.", _the elleth said gently.

"I am so afraid. I saw him in my dreams. He said I will learn. But what will.", Eadhild stopped. She was so terrified of Saruman. Yet, she did not understand why.

_"I understand your fears. I wish I could tell you they were unjustified. I can not tell you that. Your fears 'are' justified. Come closer. You need to see this.", _the sparkling blue eyed elleth said, gesturing to the mirrored pool of water.

"What am I looking for?", Eadhild asked, forgetting to ask the white clothed elleth's name.

_"The truth. You will see everything you need to. And my 'name' is Galadriel. Come. Look.", _Galadriel said.

Even though Eadhild was frightened; somehow she knew that she could trust Galadriel.

"So I am looking for the truth.", Eadhild said, as she looked into the mirrored pool of water. She was about to say she didn't see anything when the pool started to shimmer.

She stared deeply in the pool, forgetting about Galadriel. She saw Saruman's betrayel. She saw the orcs, Saruman, and a new and even more insidious creature. She saw a orb that glowed brightly. SHe was transfixed with a mixture of awe, and fear as the orb transformed into a large eye. It glowed brighter, and brighter. Finally, Eadhild had to force herself to pull away.

_"You will go to Isengard. There is no way to prevent that now. Flee though, 'before' he shows you the Palantir. If you do not, your soul will be lost.", _Galadriel said, her voice and face fading as quickly as the night.

"Wait! How will I know when he will show me the orb? I mean the Palantir. Please! Galadriel, don't go!", Eadhild sobbed, only to wake up alone in her room.

She looked out the sheer curtains. She saw the rising sun.

"On the morrow, father said.", she said, as she hugged herself.

She then forced herself to get out of bed, and to pack her belongings. She was surprised that on the night stand was a green leaf. A single green leaf that she knew for certain; could not be native to Imlradis. She took the fragile little leaf in her hand and held it close to her heart. She then hid it deep within her black traveling sack.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?", her father asked as he walked into her room and hugged her gently.

_"Should I tell him about my dreams?", _she asked herself as she hugged him back. She finally decided against it, as she doubted he would believe her. _"Well, she said I would go. She also said there was no way to prevent it. I wish I knew why.",_ she thought, as she let her father escort her to the dining hall.

"You seem distracted Eadhild.", Gandalf said softly, looking intently into her eyes.

"Yes.", she said. "I was wondering. Father, do you think he will like me?"

"Everyone likes you.", a voice from behind them said.

"Elrohir!", she said, happy to have a distraction from the visions.

"And do not forget about me mellon nin!", Elladan said, as Eadhild found herself sandwiched between the twins in a big hug.

"Never Elladan.", she found herself saying.

"Come, my child. You must eat. You, and the twins have a long journey ahead.", Gandalf said softly.

"You are not coming with us?", Eadhild asked, her disappointment showing all to well.

"I am afraid, I can not. However, Elladan and Elrohir will make excellent guides for your journey. It pleases me that you get along with the twins, so well. I know you will listen to them, and mind their council.", Gandalf said, looking earnestly into his young daughter's eyes.

"Come, all of you! Breakfast is getting cold.", Lord Elrond said, with a mock sterness that bought chuckles from everyone.

When breakfast was over, Eadhild quickly fetched her traveling pack. She then rejoined her father, the twins and Lord Elrond in the courtyard.

"My child, I wish you a safe journey. Mind Saruman the white. He will teach you well.", Gandalf said gently, yet firmly as he kissed his young daughter on the brow.

_"Do not trust Saruman. You can not, you must not trust him.", _she heard Galadriel's voice say, as she watched her father back away from her.

"Yes father.", she answered hiding the visions in the far, far reaches of her mind.

"I wish you a safe journey as well, Eadhild daughter of Gandalf.", Lord Elrond said patting her hand. "Take good care of her my sons. And be certain to come straight back here, after you deliver her safely to Isengard. Is that understood?"

"Yes Adar.", they answered as one.

"They even sound alike", Gandalf said wearily. "It's no wonder, no one can tell them apart."

"Good bye father. Lord Elrond, thank you so much for your hospilitality.", Eadhild said as she found herself being lifted onto a horse.

"You are welcome Eadhild.", Lord Elrond said, thinking to himself that this young half human and Istari apprentice was indeed well behaved. He prayed as he watched the trio depart Imlradis, that some of her behaviour might rub off onto his sons. Although he doubted it.

"You can hope old friend.", Gandalf said with a highly amused glance.

"I keep forgetting. It is not only 'elves' who can read thoughts.", Lord Elrond said his amusement apparant in his slightly raised brow, and smile twitching at his lips.

"Now, I am off to Bilbo's birthday party.", Gandalf said. He wondered to himself, how he was going to get Bilbo to leave the ring to his young nephew.

"Good bye Mellon. Until we meet again.", Lord Elrond said as Gandalf got into his cart.

"Until then Elrond.", Gandalf said. He was already missing his child. Yet he knew with all certainty, that he did the right thing for her sake.


	3. Eadhild's adventure chapter three

Thanks to all who gave me constructive criticism.

Andromida, Colangreen leaf, Laureline, Mary Aseltyne, and Morima; I learned a great deal from all of you. I truly appreciate all of your advice.

Story:

"Eadhild, look over here. When we get through the forest, in the center is Isengard. It is beautiful. I know you will like it there.", Elrohir said, trying to raise Eadhild's spirits.

"That's really nice. Thank you, both of you. I appreciate you taking me here.", she said meaning what she said, about her gratitude to the twins. Yet, she wished that she didn't have to be there. She longed to be anywhere, but in Isengard apprenticed to Saruman the White.

Elrohir sighed. Both he, and Elladan could tell she didn't want to be there. They knew though, their Adar and hers had done what they thought best for her.

They made their way through the canopy of trees. In the center they saw the tower, just as Elrohir said it would be. Eadhild remembered the tower all too well. It was just the way it had been in her vision. As Elrohir took Eadhild off of the horse, the trio saw him looking down at them from the balcony of the tower.

"I don't understand. We just saw him in the tower.", she whispered, as Saruman came out of the front door to the tower.

"Welcome Elrohir, and Elladan sons of Elrond. Welcome Eadhild, daughter of Gandalf the Grey. I have been told that you will be my apprentice.", Saruman said, appraising the young girl before him.

"Yes, master. I thank you for your welcome.", she answered softly.

Too a untrained eye, she looked no different from any other maiden of Rohan. _"Yet, I know differently. I can feel your untapped powers. Yes, Gandalf is right. You do have potential.", _Saruman the white thought, as he went back towards the twins.

"Will you, and Elladan stay for dinner?", Saruman asked, as he escorted his new apprentice into the tower.

As Elladan was about to say yes, Elrohir shook his head.

"I apologize. Father has asked us to return directly to Imlradis, as soon as we delivered Eadhild to Isengard.", Elrohir said respectfully.

"Be certain then, to give your Adar my warmest regards.", Saruman said as he, and Eadhild went into the tower. "Have a safe journey back to your home.", Saruman added, as he stood with a very surprised Eadhild looking down at the twins from the balcony from where the traveling trio had first seen him.

"You must be hungry Eadhild. Come, I have a meal prepared for you.", Saruman said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Saruman led her to her room. Eadhild felt a tremor of fear sweep throughout her entire being.

"You meal is on the night stand. Sleep well my apprentice. Your training will begin tomorrow.", Saruman said.

"Good night, Master.", she said, trying unsuccessfully to shield her emotions of fear and terror from her master.

_"She is afraid of me. Why?",_ Saruman asked himself. _"Just what secrets are hidden in that little mind of yours Eadhild?"_

He hid just outside the door. He stood outside, and worked a spell. He tried to pry into her mind. Yet, he was unable to. As he was about to ponder this, he remembered Gandalf's words in his letter to him.

_"Her powers are quite strong. Yet, she still can not control them properly.", _Gandalf said. _"I think that she has potential, if 'you' can train her."_

In Eadhild's room she once again felt the presence of Galadriel.

_"Calm yourself. I was able to hide your thoughts from Saruman. This time. But my power is not absolute. Concentrate on your lessons, and only on them for the time being. Do not fear. When you have need of me again, I will be near.", _Galadriel's voice admonished before dissappearing.

Eadhild forced herself to calm down. She decided it best to do the meditation exercises that her father had taught to her. She hated doing the exercises at the time. Yet she did them in order to please her father. Although, he was not fooled by her obedience. He knew that she thought the exercises to be archaic, and out moded. Now though, she found them to be precisely what she needed. She felt a complete calm come over her. The fear, and terror that had engrossed her was gone. She ate her meal, and went to sleep. She never realized that Saruman the white was right outside her door.

Outside the door, Saruman stood. He knew full well that she was unaware of his presence. He reached out again. This time he was successful.

_"So, you are calm now. Yet, what about me frightened you before?", _Saruman thought, as he heard the door from the front of the tower bang open.

He quickly left Eadhild to rest. He arrived at the door to the audience chamber, as the orc walked into the chamber uninvited. Upon seeing the orc, he quickly put a spell on Eadhild's door so it would remain locked until the orc left.

"I told you not to come, until I sent for you.", Saruman said in a angry, impatient voice.

"I have been 'sent' to you. You have not consulted the eye in a timely manner.", the orc said.

"Palantir, it is a Palantir. It the device through.", Saruman stopped. "Never mind. What are your orders?"

"I have been told to let you know that the ring is close. Sauron has sent out the ringwraiths. Soon all, will belong to Sauron.", the orc proclaimed.

"Yes. Of course. Is there anything else?", Saruman asked.

"No, Saruman the white.", the orc said fidgeting.

"Very well then. Remember not to come here again until 'I' send for you. My apprentice will need to see the palantir first. Until she does, you will not come here again.", Saruman stated.

"And when will that be?", the orc asked.

"I will 'tell' you when. Until it is time for her to see the Palantir, she must not think anything is amiss. For now", Saruman said coldly, as both he and the orc looked up at the room where Eadhild lay sleeping.

The next day Eadhild woke up. She found breakfast waiting for her on the night stand, just as it had been the previous night. She quickly ate, got dressed, and walked down to the audience chamber.

"Good morning my apprentice. It is time to begin your lessons.", Saruman said, not giving eadhild a chance to answer.

He quickly launched into her lessons. She paid attention to every detail, and did her best to learn all that she could. She did the chores that Saruman assigned to her with diligence, and without complaint. As the days past, she had completely forgotten about the visions. She had forgotten, even about Galadriel.


	4. Eadhild's adventure Chapter Four

Sunshine, thank you for your kind words.

Story:

Eadhild had been in her room studying all of the lessons she had learned from Saruman. As she heard Saruman's voice, she heard a different yet slightly familiar voice.

_"Eadhild. Eadhild! Get out now!", _the voice said.

"Who?", Eadhild asked, confused. Then she remembered. _"Galadriel."_

_"Shh. Get out now. You must.", _Galadriel's voice urged, as Eadhild saw the knob start to turn on the door.

_"If he shows you the Palantir, your soul will be lost.", _Eadhild remembered Galadriel saying.

Seeing that he was right outside the door, she grabbed her travel pack and climbed out of the window. She clung to the edge of the window, as she gingerly placed her feet on the grout of the stones. She grimaced in pain, as her fingers started to bleed. Yet she clung with dear life to the tower.

She closed off her mind to the pain as best she could. She began her slow descent to the bottom of the tower. She never knew that the third floor was up quite so high. Yet she knew it now. She kept in mind the fact that if did not have a secure footing, she could well fall to her death. As she began her descent to the bottom of the tower, she never saw her father and Saruman just below her.

She had been making her descent for what seemed like hours, when she finally made her way down to the audience chamber. She peeked inside, careful not be seen as she avoided touchingthe open glass windows.

She saw Saruman, her father, and the dreaded Palantir. Before she could warn her father or make any move at all, the glass windows flew shut. She started to reach out, in order to try to force the windows open.

_"No. There is nothing you can do child. Run. Now. It is your only hope. Gandalf will surive this. I have seen it.", _Galadriel said in Eadhild's mind. _"Now go. Go while you still can."_

Stifleing a frusterating sob in her throat, she jumped the last three feet and ran straight towards the forest. With the exception of coming into Isengard from the path, she never dared venture into the forest. Although she longed to walk through the trees, she was always careful never to obey her master.

This time however, she did go into the forest. She knew now with all certainty that she had no choice, if she wanted to keep her soul. She tripped and fell on several roots as she kept running. As she fell again, she felt herself being lifted by what seemed to be roots, sticks, wood and limbs.

"What do we have here?", she heard a very deep voice bellow.

She was certain that Saruman had found her, and all was lost.

"A little orc perhaps? How freely you roam through my forest. How freely you destroy what good there is here.", the voice boomed, as she felt what seemed the weight of a crushing vice about her midsection. She sobbed in sharp pain.

"But I am not an Orc! My name is Eadhild!", she cried out, all the while trying to get a look at her captor.

"If you are not an Orc Eadhild, what are you?", the voice asked, as she felt herself lifted further into the sky.

"I am a witch.", she said.

"If you are truly a witch, then you can fly out of here."

"If I could fly, do you not think I would have done so?", she asked truly annoyed at her situation. "I am a witch, However I am just now learning to control my powers. May I know the name of my captor?"

"My name is Treebeard. I am an ent little witch.", Treebeard answered his tone softening. "Why do you flee? Is not the white wizard training you?"

"He has betrayed us. Even now my father is held captive by him. I was told by a friend to.", she stopped. Both she and Treebeard heard a sudden, loud, incessant, flutter of wings coming towards them from Isengard.

"Quickly! I must hide you.", Treebeard said, finaly satisfied that she had not lied.

Before she could reply, he picked her up and placed her in a tree. The tree had such heavy foliage, that even the sharpest of eyes could not see through them.

"Stay here. I will return for you.", Treebeard said, as he quickly stomped out any evidence of her presence.

Just before the source of the sound entered the forest, Eadhild took a deep breath. Then she saw them. They were flying through the forest. It was easy to tell they were searching for something. They flew even into the trees. Eadhild knew instinctively that she was what they were looking for. She clung to the limbs of the tree with all of her might, as the crows flew past her.

"The crows are gone. You are safe for now little witch.", Treebeard said, as he gently lifted her from her hiding place. "Come. I know the way out of here. You will find yourself on the plains. Travel only by day. Watch out for the crows. Keep clear of them. For they are the very eyes of the white wizard you fear."

Treebeard sat her on the upper most part of his limbs, so that they were at eye level. It was then, that he noticed her hands.

"Did you know that your limbs are injured?", Treebeard asked. He was truly concerened for his young charge. She tried to reach for the bandages in her pack.

"Ah! I am afraid, I will have to wait until I can find some shelter for the night. It hurts to move my hands.", she said, as she smiled weakly at Treebeard.

"Very well. We will be at the plains shortly.", the ent answered, as they continued their trek to the plains.

A few hours they were there.

"Here we are little witch. Take care. Remember, travel only by day.", Treebeard said, as he gently sat her down on the ground once more.

"Thank you for helping me.", she said, as she hugged him about one of his massive trunk like legs. "I will never be able to repay you.", she added as she ran towards the plains.

"Watch for the crows little witch.", Treebeard admonished. "Take care that you see them 'before' they see you."

Treebeard watched Eadhild for a time. He watched after her until she was out of sight. He was relieved that she never stopped running. Then he walked back into the forest.

Saruman had just defeated Gandalf, and had leviated him to the top of the tower. Gandalf noted as he lay there in agonziing pain, that there had been no sign of his child. He tried to raise himself to see over the ramparts.

"I have yet to find her.", Saruman's deep voice said above Gandalf. "Rest assured, when I do she will see the Palantir."

"You have not 'found' her?", Gandalf asked, with a highly amused look in his eyes. "Tell me. How does a white wizard 'lose' an Istari apprentice?"

Gandalf was rewarded with Saruman torturing him yet again. Then watching helplessly as Saruman sent out the crows to find her.

"I will find her. When I do Gandalf Greycrow, she will pay dearly for daring to defy me!", Saruman growled, as he glowered at Gandalf who was now moaning weakly. "Think about that for now."

Saruman left a beaten, and battered Gandalf. As he went to the lower levels of the tower, the rain and hail poured down upon Gandalf. He stood at the balcony, and looked across the horizen.

_"Both he and my apprentice will join me. They will serve both Sauron, and me. If only I could get him to join me 'before' the crows find her. Then I would be able to devote more time to making Isengard a force worthy of Mordor.", _Saruman stopped. He suddenly snapped his fingers, recalling the crows from their quest.


	5. Eadhild's adventure chapter Five

Eadhild had been running for what seemed hours. She heeded Treebeard's warning. She watched carefully for crows, and orc. She was relieved that she had not seen either, sense she left the forest. As the sun started to set, she remembered that Treebeard said not to travel at night. She started to look for shelter. So far though, she had seen only the green plains.

As she was beginning to lose hope of finding shelter for the night, she noticed a very large boulder. She approached the boulder carefully. She had almost missed the crevice. It was just big enough for her and her travelling pack. She prayed the boulder was sturdy, and would not roll on her as she slept. She quickly pulled out bandages from her pack, and treated her wounds. Then she slid under the boulder.

Just an hour after she had fallen asleep, she was awoken by a hideous stench. She forced herself to remain calm. She slid further beneath the boulder. She peered out from under the boulder, as the stench came ever closer.

"So what are his orders from Mordor?", she heard one harsh, raspy voice ask.

"To make Isengard a force worthy of Mordor.", another voice answered.

"Aye with both forces, the age of men will end.", the first voice replied.

She soon saw the source of the voices, and the stench. She counted four orcs in all. She choked as the smell came closer to her. Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard the death cry of their prey.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at their catch of the day. She sighed in relief when she realized that it was not the child that she thought it was, but only an oxen. She closed her eyes, and covered her mouth as tears of fear, sadness, frustration, and relief flooded down her cheeks.

When she awoke she realized that her hands were throbbing. She remembered that she had injured them climbing down Isengard. Since they had long since stopped bleeding, and she had banadaged them she thought she was alright. She was horribly wrong.

"Oh. Oh no! My hands!", she cried, as she saw how swollen her hands were in the sun light. "What do I do now? Galadriel. Galadriel, you said you'd be there for me. Please, tell me!"

_"I am here for you. Keep Moving. You must rise. You must get up.", _Galadriel's voice answered.

"Keep moving. Right. Stay awake.", she said, as she forced herself out of her hiding place and to her feet.

At first she seemed disoriented. Slowly though, she became accustomed to her surroundings. She used the forest as a landmark. She kept walking on the plains, away from the forest. She kept moving.

This was inspite of the fact that she was feeling very dizzy. As she sunk to her knees, she tried to force herself back to her feet.

_"Come child. Just a little farther.", _Galadriel's voice urged, as she fell yet again. _"Keep moving. Then you will be safe."_

She got up. She was barely able to stand, let alone walk. Yet she forced herself to move one foot in front of the other. She was so disoriented now, she didn't even realize that she whad wandered into a settlement. She took another step. Then another. Then another, only to collapse as a Rohan maid ran to her side.

"Miss? Miss? Wake up! Oh she's hurt! Gamling! My husband!", the woman cried out.

"I'm coming Argod.", Gamlling called out, as he ran to the side of his wife.

"Her hands. They're infected. I wandered what happened, to make them like this.", he said as he lifted the young maid in his arms. "You have a knowledge of herbs Argod. You'll have to take care of her. I've been summoned by the king."

Both Gamling, and his wife walked to their home. He laid the young girl down on a bed. "I'll be back wife. When I can."

"I will. Gamling? Do you think she was running from the orc? Perhaps they did this to her. Or it might have been the wild men."

"Her feet are bruised Argod. Her shoes. Look at them. What ever she was running from, she must have escaped. Even her lips are parched, and cracked from thirst. Take care of her Argod.", Gamling said, as he kissed his wife good bye.

"I will. She will be safe here.", Argod said, as she returned the kiss.

As soon as Gamling was out the door, Argod lifted the kettle from the stove. She lay down some compresses, when she heard a moan.

"No. I won't look. Father! Look out!", Argod's young charged moaned weakly.

"Easy lass.", Argod said, as she sat by the young girls side. "It is well for you, that I have a knowledge of herbs.", she added as she dripped drops of a healing tea down the young woman's throat.

As Eadhild started to gag, Argod held Eadhild's mouth shut. She then stroked her throat, forcing her to swallow the tea. Finaly after several more doses of the healing tea, Argod turned her attention back to the compresses. She soaked the compresses in other herbs, and lay them on Eadhild's hands and arms.

"Ow. It hurts.", Eadhild whimpered, still dazed. The infection had made her ill, and delirious. "I'll never serve your Saruman! I won't serve you! I won't serve Sauron."

Argod looked up in shock. "Oh no. You ran from Saruman the white? Wake up! Do you here?", Argod said. Her voice was little more then a shocked whisper.

A few hours later Gamling returned.

"Where is she?", Gamling asked, noting she wasn't in the bed. "How is she?"

"The swelling is going down in her hands. I believe her fever will break.", Argod answered.

"Where is she?", Gamlings asked again.

"She was running from Saruman the white.", Argod answered. Her voice laced in fear, and terror.

"What? Have you lost your mind wife? He is our ally 'against' Sauron!", Gamling exclaimed.

"She was delirious. She spoke of running from Saruman, and not serving Sauron.", she said her face white. "I thought it best to hide her in the storage room, behind the wine rack."

"No one else saw her. Only you and I. You will tell no one about this. I need to find some answers.", Gamling said, coldy. "If anyone will have them, Hamas will."


	6. Eadhild's adventure chapter Six

Gamling walked back to the great hall. He searched frantically for Hamas.

"I need to speak with you Master Gamling.", Grima Wormtongue said, stepping in front of the horse master.

Grima was the king's advisor. Gamling never liked him. He never trusted him. He liked him even less since the change Grima had wrought in the king. Yet, he knew better then to ver voice his malcontent in public.

"Yes Lord Wormtongue? How may I serve the king?", Gamling asked. He forced himself to keep his tone of voice civil, and polite.

"I need to know.", Grima stopped. "There is a young maid. Let's say she is about seventeen years old?"

"There are several young 'maids' about that age, Sir.", Gamling said, his facial features unreadable. "Perhaps if you could tell me more about this 'person'. Perhaps then, I might be able to be of service."

"She is an Istari apprentice. She has 'dissappeared'. She is being sought by our ally Saruman the white. Her eyes, and hair are brown. She has a slight frame.", Grima said. "Saruman is worried about her. He wants her back safe, and sound."

"There are several maids who fit that discription my lord.", Hama said as he walked over to Gamling.

"Then, round up all of them. You will bring them to the main hall to be seen by King Theoden.", Grima said coldy, his ferel eyes ever watching.

Gamling, and Hama walked out of the main hall.

"You know something Gamling.", Hama said, his eyes widening.

"I know 'noting. I suspect much. come with me my friend.", Gamling said, as he urged Hama to follow him.

Hama needed no further urging. He followed Gamling over to his friend's dwelling.

"Argod? How is she?", Gamling asked, as he and Hama came into Gamling's home.

"Her fever has broken. The swelling has gone down on her arms. She is fully conscious now.", Argod said. "Gamling, she keeps saying Saruman is evil. She keeps.", Argod stopped again, as she saw Hama. "Are you certain this is wise?"

"Argod, I am not here to take the girl back to Saruman.", Hama said. "She is in danger. Gamling, round up the girls fitting her description. Take them to the main hall."

"She is over here.", Argod said, as she moved the wine rack leading into the hidden room. "Her name is Eadhild. She told me that Saruman has imprisoned her father."

"I need to talk to the girl.", Hama said gently. "You both did the right thing. Gamling, Argod I am not angry at you. I am only angry at the times we live in."

"After I bring the maids before Theoden, I still need to talk to you Hama.", Gamling said as he headed out the door.

"I know my friend. I know.", Hama said softly. "Now Argod. Where is the girl?"

"Over here.", Argod said. "While you talk to her, I'll secure the door."

Gamling walked out of the house. He heard the bolt slide into the door after he left.

"Sir?", a young guard asked.

"Come. We have work to do.", Gamling said as he started to walk door to door.

Hama walked into the secret room.

"Hello Eadhild. I am Hama. I need to talk with you.", Hama said as he pulled up a chair to the frightened maid.

She was sitting on the bed. Eadhild's arms and hands were bandaged. She had both of her bandaged hands and arms about her knees. All that Hama could see her were haunting eyes. She was rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Eadhild? I understand that you are fleeing from Saruman.", Hama said softly, not wanting to frighten her farther.

"Yes. I was warned to run.", she said. "by a friend."

"You say he has betrayed us.", Hama said. "Tell me young one, why should we believe you?"

"He has betrayed us. He has a palantir in the tower. He imprisoned my father.", she said. "Sir, I don't even know if he lives now."

"How did you escape, when your father could not?", Hama asked, wondering if she could by any chance be a spy from Saruman.

"I was warned by a friend. I was in my room. As Saruman was calling for me, she warned me to flee. I was three floors up. I climbed out of the window. I hung on to the grout between the stones. That's how I was able to climb down the tower.", she said. "That's how I hurt my hands."

"I can verify that her hands were torn raw. Climbing down a mountain, or even a tower could explain how this happened.", Argod said, as she came into the room. "Also, her feet are badly bruised. She's been running for awhile."

Hama nodded. he respected Argod's knowledge of injuries, and illnesses. It was seldom if at all, that her diagnosis or cures were wrong.

"Your room? You were staying at the tower then?", Hama asked, noting the look of terror in her eyes. "I take it you are the Istari apprentice that Saruman seeks."

"Yes sir.", Eadhild said.

"It's alright. You are safe here. Neither I, Argod or Gamling have any intention of turning you in. I have had my own misgiving about Saruman the white. Can you tell me any more about him? I can do nothing to help you further, without proof."

"I know he has the Palantir. It is a type of orb. My friend warned me never to look into it. She said I would lose my soul if I did. I saw the Palantir in his audience chamber, when I was climbing down the tower. That was the last time I saw my father also.", Eadhild said, a stray tear streaming down her cheek. "Before I could warn father, the window flew shut. I had to flee."

"I will see what news I can find of your father. Tell me though, what is his name?", Hama asked, realizing that she never gave his name.

"His name is Gandalf the Grey.", Eadhild said, for the first time since before fleeing the tower daring to hope.

"I will see what news there is of him. In the meantime child, you must stay here. Do not leave this room.", Hama said patting Eadhild's hand.

"Thank you.", Eadhild said weakly.

Hama smiled at her, before walking out of the room with Argod.

"Hama? Do you believe her tale?", Argod asked.

"I do. Yet it is still not enough proof.", Hama said. "I have to return to the king. My absence will be noticed. Take care that she stays in that room."

As Hama left, Argod looked out of the window. Gamling already had several young maids who fit Argod's description. She could see the tears of the mothers, as they were seperated from their children. All of the girls had slight builds, brown eyes, and Brown hair. She could see the fear etched in their faces, as Gamling led them to the king. She double clicked the bolt once more.

"Listen to me, my dear.", Argod said, as she moved the wine cellar back. "I must secure the room. The other guards will check here. Just be quiet. There is nothing to fear. Do you understand Eadhild?"

"Yes.", Eadhild said from the other side of the door. "Thank you."

Eadhild heard the loud knock on the door. She took a deep breath as she curled up in a corner of the little room.

"One moment!", Argod called out, as she unlocked and opened the door. "A kings guard is always welcome in my home."

"We are looking for a young maid. She is approximately seventeen years old, with a slight build, brown hair, and brown eyes. Have you seen anyone fitting this description?", the guard asked, as he stepped into Argod's home.

"Nay, I haven't. You are welcome to search though.", she answered, as she did a sweeping gesture into her home.

The guard walked further into the small house. He looked through all of the room. He even checked for any hidden store rooms. Luckily he didn't think to check behind the modest wine cellar.

"I apologize for the inconvenience.", the guard said, when his search was complete.

"What is the girl wanted for?", Argod asked innocently.

"I only know the king wishes to see her.", the guard answered.

Argod went back to cleaning the house. She stopped briefly beside the wine cellar.

"Good girl. He won't be back.", Argod said. "Stay in there. I'll bring you some food and clothing when it is safe."

(TBC)


	7. Eadhild's adventure chapter seven

While Eadhild rested in her hidden sanctuary, Gamling continued to follow Grima's orders. He, and the knights with him rounded up all of the local maidens fitting Eadhild's description. Gamling inwardly sighed, as did the other knights with him. They did not enjoy seperating the maidens from their parents.

Gamling and the knights could easily see how frightened the young girls were. They could see how wide their eyes were. Some of the girls were clinging to each other for comfort, and support. Gamling sighed as he led the young maidens to the Great Hall. There was nothing that he could do for them. He and the knights were honor bound to obey the king. He prayed that he wasn't like a shepard, and leading his flock to slaughter.

Gamling led the young maidens into the great hall. One, by one they were taken before the king. The king scrutinized all the girls, as one by one they were led to him. Gamling barely hid his disgust as Grima Wormtongue openly salvated over them.

Finally all of the teenaged girls had been seen. Grima leaned in towards the king. "Do you see her?", he asked.

"She is not here. Are there no more?", the king asked in a raspy, insistent voice.

"Are there any more Horse master?", Grima asked.

"None that I, or my men could find.", Gamling answered. "Is it possible, the maiden did not come this way?"

"She must have come this way.", the king said angrily. "Do another search Horse master."

"As you command my Liege.", Gamling answered. "May we escort the maidens back to their homes first?"

"No.", Grima answered.

"Yes.", King Theoden answered. "Return them."

"But.", Grima stopped, as he was interrupted by the king.

"I thought there was 'another' who held your.", King Theoden stopped. "Interest."

Grima nodded as he saw Rowen come into the great hall.

"Yes Sire. There is.", Grima said, as he licked his lips.

"Horse master, return them to their homes.", the ageing king said. "Continue your search."

Gamling quickly escorted the young girls back to their homes. He walked the girls over to the market place, where their parents had gathered. There was a great cry, as the girls ran to the waiting arms of their loved ones. Gamling was greatly relieved that no one had been harmed. He watched the joyful scene unfolding before him for a few seconds more. Then he walked back to his own home.

"How is she?", Gamling asked.

"She is fine. I left more healing tea for her.", Argod said, as she hugged Gamling close.

"How is the king?", Argod asked.

"He is not himself.", Gamling answered. "He hangs on every word that Grima feeds him."

"Do you think Saruman might be controlling him?", Argod asked fearfully.

"I thought so as soon as I was ordered to bring those poor children before him.", Gamling answered. "Have you checked on her since I left?"

"With all the guards about, I did not dare."

"Go check on her now. I will watch the door."

Argod quickly got some more food, and herbs. She then moved the wine rack, and entered the room.

"I bought you some more food. Let me check your wounds.", Argod said, as she quickly removed the bandages. "Your wounds, do you realize they have already healed?"

"That is only due to your healing skills.", Eadhild answered. "Thank you for hiding me."

"Argod! Come! The guards are heading towards us.", Gamling called out, just loud enough for her and Eadhild to hear.

Argod quickly left the herbs and the food on the little table by her bed.

"I'm here.", Argod answered, as she secured the door and stood beside Gamling as the guards knocked on the door.

"May I help you?", Gamling asked, as he allowed the guards into his home.

"Sir. We have news, that Hama wished us to relay to you.", a guard answerd.

Gamling leaned forward to listen. He cast a knowing look to Argod, as he realized she had heard every word.

"I have to go my wife.", Gamlind said. "The king wishes us to continue the search."

Gamling gently stroked Argod's cheek, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I will return as soon as I can.", Gamling said, as he walked out the door.

Argod put the bolt back on the door. She drew the curtains to her home, so that no one could see inside. She waited for an hour. Then she walked over to the storage room, and went inside.

"Argod?", Eadhild asked. "Is everything alright?"

"It is indeed.", Argod said, as she sat on the bed beside Eadhild. "Hama sent word. Your father is alive. He was seen in Rivendell. He left awhile later with eight companions. According to those who saw him, he looked well."

"So she was right. She said he would be alright, and he is.", Eadhild said softly. Her voice was filled with appreciation, and wonder. "Argod. Thank you. I was so worried about him."

Argod smiled warmly at Eadhild.

"I must go now. Drink all of the tea, and do try to eat more. After all youneed to keep your strength up.", Argod said, as she walked from the room.

She secured the store room, and opened the curtains. She looked out the window. She noticed that there were more guards out then usual. Given the fact that King Theoden was still looking for Eadhild, she was not surprised.

_"Ah, the times we live in.", _Argod thought, as she glanced back to the wine rack. _"That we must keep Eadhild hidden."_


	8. Eadhild

Disclaimer: I don't ownThe Lord of the Rings. I'm only writing about it because it's fun.

Story:

Eadhild sat up in bed. She looked about her. Nothing was out of place. The door as always was properly secured. Some how though, there was something wrong. Yet, she could find nothing to indicate that anyone other then Hama, Gamling, and Eadhild knew she was there.

"Yes my apprentice.", Saruman said, smiling maliciously. "You are being watched."

He watched as she forced herself to calm down. He noticed how easily she was able to change focus. She started to focus on what was 'disturbing' her. He tried to reach into her mind. He was unsuccessful.

Yet' with the aid of the Palantir he was still able to find her. However, he still did not know 'where' she was. He could see the room. But he could not see 'where' the room was located.

"So Saruman, you are watching me. Aren't you?", Eadhild said coldly. "Let me guess. You are using the Palantir. So original."

_"Your powers even now, are growing my apprentice. Return to me. There is so much more to teach you.", _Saruman said, his words flowing from him, into the Palantir, and through out Eadhild's room. _"Tell me child, who warned you to flee? Tell me my apprentice, how have you been able to elude me?"_

_"Good. If you are wasting your time watching me, then father is safe. For now at least.", _Eadhild thought, ignoring Saruman's questions altogether.

"Well my 'former' master since you are watching me; watch this.", she said forcefully, as she lay back down on the bed and fell asleep.

"What? Why that disrespectful gutter snipe!", Saruman yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the vision of Eadhild disappeared.

"What is this?", Saruman asked, as he kept looking into the Palantir.

His query was rewarded with a vision of the hobbits, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragon running towards a heavy foliaged wood. He kept watching. He was surprised at fist when he didn't see Gandalf among them. All of a sudden, he realized must have happened.

"So old friend, you met what the dwarf's had awakened.", Saruman said cackling heartily. "You fought the balrog, and lost. Now the fellowship is without leadership. With only the halflings, two men, a dwarf, and a elf; the fellowship will break! Then the ring will be mine!"

Saruman smiled gleefully as he bought back the image of Eadhild. He fought off the anger he felt towards her. His eyes gleamed with a dark light as she slept peacefully in her bed.

"Sleep on my apprentice. I have a 'gift' for you.", Saruman said, coldy. "A dream. Or is it?"

His fingers danced gracefully over the orb, as he chanted a spell. A vague, unsettling mist swirled about Eadhild's sleeping form. As her brow furrowed, Saruman laughed heartily.


End file.
